


The Breakup

by Sterling_Jay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, I'm sorry if you're a fan of this ship and have been waiting for more content, Jack Spheer deserved better, Lena leaves Metropolis, The Breakup Scene, literally that's all this is, not my usual thing, pre-s2, these two could've been so interesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterling_Jay/pseuds/Sterling_Jay
Summary: Does what it says on the tin. A short breakup ficlet, just before Lena leaves for National City.





	The Breakup

“I have to, Jack.” She continued packing, not looking at him.

“You really don’t. You have a choice, Lena, you could stay here with me, with our company, we could do some real good in the world!” He took her hands, holding them gently. “If you go, they’ll only ever associate you with him and the things he’s done,” he said softly.

“And if I don’t,” she said, pulling away, “LuthorCorp crumbles. My father’s company, my brother’s legacy…gone. It's the last thing I have left of them.”

He followed her as she left the room to grab more things to pack. “And if it falls, you’ll be able to start new, start again! Without Lex’s shadow looming over your every action-”

She whirled around. “You say it like it would be so easy! ‘Oh, LuthorCorp is gone. Lena Luthor can’t possibly be evil in her totally separate company!’” She laughed bitterly. “The only way my name and evil will stop being synonymous is if people can see tangible. Results. Ending Lex’s experiments, increasing the company’s humanitarian policies, charitable donations…I can start over, in National City. Not entirely, of course, they’ve got their own Super there, but at least Supergirl’s never confronted me in my own home about my brother’s genocidal tendencies like I might be helping him kill people.”

“Come with me, Jackie.” She took his hands this time, stepping towards him, pleading eyes meeting regretful ones. “I can take over the company, you can be the head of R&D…There’s so much potential for what we could do together.”

“Metropolis is my home. I can’t just leave. This is where my roots are, my family!”

“It’s where mine were too. And then we discovered how rotted it was. I can’t hardly walk down the street without someone spitting at me, cursing my name. I can’t stay, anymore. I’ve tried.”

“And I can’t go. This is…this is where I belong. I can’t do long distance, Lena. We have so little time for each other as it is. I think…I think we’re through.”

“I,” she swallowed hard, letting go of him. “Of course. Of course. I understand.”

“Lena.” He reached for her, flinching when she backed away.

“You should…you should go, Jack.” She swallowed again, blinking back tears. “I wish you the best of luck, in everything you do.”

She turned back to her bags, tensing when he took a step forward.

“I…yeah. You too." He stared at her back for another moment. "I’m. I’m sorry.”

He walked out, Lena’s shoulders beginning to shake when she heard the front door close.

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> First thing- I don't even know these two's ship name. Secondly, if you head to my Works page, you'll notice that this is my first and only hetship fic. Will it stay that way? I have no clue. Jack Spheer was an interesting character that they could have kept around for longer (ignoring the actor's other commitments, the character himself was good and could have added to the show). Flashbacks with Jack and Lena at their start-up, pre-Lex, post-Lex, they were TOGETHER while Lex was fighting Superman! He stuck through it with her- I want to know about that, what did they both have to face because of it? Why did she throw the microscope at him? Was it because of the frustrations of Lex? Was it Lillian? Does she just have a short temper that, after Lex's misdeeds, she just hides away entirely?
> 
> What led Jack to insert the nanites into himself? Obviously, he wanted to help the world, but why like that? Did he want to help the world THAT much, that he couldn't just wait to work out the kinks in the system? Was there someone important to him (a close friend, a family member) dying that needed the cure as soon as possible? (And zero mention of other past mutual friends? I mean, yeah, plausible that all of their friends deserted after Lex, or that they just talked about it at the fancy restaurant, but, y'all, that is something I wanted to SEE! Hear about. Whatever.) Was Spherical just in dire financial straits?
> 
> We could have had him geeking out with Winn, discussing truth in media with James, medicine with Alex, Kara, getting over her obvious jealousy over this 'mysterious' new person in her BFF's life and them becoming friends too! Or, Kara constantly grilling him to find something wrong with him and frustratedly declaring to Alex that he's a saint!
> 
> And you mean to tell me that Lena Lutessa Luthor, smarter than Lex, went in to confront someone she thought was a murderer without so much as a backup plan? She went in on pure faith- both that Kara was right about Jack being the murderer, and that he wouldn't hurt HER? Not even some kind of cobbled-together electromagnet to scramble the nanites? Bull.
> 
> Furthermore- that Lena wouldn't have been able to MAKE a cobbled-together electromagnet or other device that would hold Jack and the nanites in stasis for long enough for her to save Supergirl and kick the other lady's ass before making a virus to make them inert in Jack without killing him? Also bull. Even if programming isn't in Lena's skillset, she could've asked Supergirl for help- the DEO working with her has got to be common knowledge by now, Lena would KNOW that she'd have someone she could call!
> 
> Let me reiterate my final tag: Jack Spheer deserved better.


End file.
